Really Bad Christmas Carols
by flyingleper
Summary: It's a (small) collection of really weird Christmas carol parodies that are about the digidestined and/or making fun of them. Sorry, some digidestined were harmed in the making of these songs. ::cough::DAVIS::cough::KARI::cough:: No flames, please, this w


Really Bad Christmas Songs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Toei, Saban, Bandai and a   
whole bunch of other people who are probably somewhere in Hawaii right   
now sipping martinis.  
  
These are just a few Christmas song parodies that I wrote this weekend. Yes,   
I know it's over but I don't really care. I wasn't in the Christmas spirit at all   
this year, so it's never too late. Don't take 'em too seriously, I actually like   
Davis, it's just really fun to laugh at him. And Gomamon is actually my   
favorite digimon. Gotta love his sugar high!  
  
Goggle Boy Rock (guess who this is about!)  
  
*sing to the tune of Jingle Bell Rock*  
  
Goggle boy, goggle boy, goggle boy rock  
He's a Tai clone and his remarks make us moan  
He stares at Kari as if she was hot  
Motomiya hate sites, there's a lot  
Giddiyap, T.K. fans, time to attack  
Davis robbed Yolei's store  
Veemon is a really stupid thing  
That's the goggle boy  
That's the goggle boy  
That's the goggle boy rock!  
  
Oh Gomamon  
  
*sing to the tune of Oh Christmas tree. Yes, I know it should be just O, but if   
I put an O on the edge of the paragraph, it turns into a stupid dot for some   
reason*  
  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You really need a hair cut  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You really need a hair cut  
You want Palmon to notice you  
And think an orange Mowhawk will do  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You really need a hair cut  
  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You drink a lot of coffee  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You drink a lot of coffee  
You bounce around, eyes open wide  
And ask Joe for a horsey ride  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You drink a lot of coffee  
  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You have quite the large head  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You have quite the large head  
Your head is wide and kind of fat  
Even more so than T.K.'s hat  
Oh Gomamon, oh Gomamon  
You have quite the large head.  
  
A Stupid Song About a Stupid Person  
(Ooh...that's a toughie! Read it, who could it be?)  
  
*sing to the tune of Sleigh Ride, or what is more commonly known as that   
Gap song*  
  
She dies approximately 10 times every day  
And when she glows, she makes the viewers want to run away   
Why does she stick her bulbous head in her digimon's chest?  
And how can her brother think his prissy little sister's the best?  
Doesn't her kitty digimon have a voice that is dumb?  
I'm pretty sure the girl's little brain is the size of a crumb  
And what is the use of her strange little dangly scarf?  
Her clothes clash so much that they could make a blind person barf  
  
Sorry, minute population of Kari fans. It had to be said.  
  
Hooray for Weird Guys who Give People Presents for no Reason!  
  
*sing to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas*  
  
On the first day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A psycho who wants to kill me! (Matt)  
  
On the second day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A youngster drunk on prune juice (Cody)  
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the third day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A whiney little crotcher (T.K.)  
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A girl who tortures kitties (Kari)  
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A goggle-sporting wannabe (Davis)  
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A boy-stalking hacker (Yolei)  
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A cheerleader in pink (Mimi)  
A boy-stalking hacker   
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A prodigious laptop lover (Izzy)  
A cheerleader in pink  
A boy-stalking hacker   
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A hair product abuser (Tai)  
A prodigious laptop lover  
A cheerleader in pink  
A boy-stalking hacker   
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A boring bucket-head (Sora)  
A hair product abuser   
A prodigious laptop lover  
A cheerleader in pink  
A boy-stalking hacker   
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A blue-haired bishounen (Joe)  
A boring bucket-head   
A hair product abuser   
A prodigious laptop lover  
A cheerleader in pink  
A boy-stalking hacker   
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, a weird guy gave to me,  
A guy who needs some counseling (Ken)  
A blue-haired bishounen   
A boring bucket-head   
A hair product abuser   
A prodigious laptop lover  
A cheerleader in pink  
A boy-stalking hacker   
A goggle-sporting wannabe   
A girl who tortures kitties   
A whiney little crotcher   
A youngster drunk on prune juice   
And a psycho who wants to kill me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
